Flash Black
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: [No Spoilers T6] Il paraît qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler quand on est sur le point d'y passer, que l'ultime projection se lance, que tout nous revient comme un petit film à l'accéléré. Sirius Black n'y croyait pas. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**&**

**Flash Black**

**&**

**Prologue**

**&**

_Quand il vit le sort arriver vers lui, quand il entendit les cris tout autour, il sût qu'il était perdu._

_Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et se laissa tomber. Déjà le voile caressait son visage et ses yeux se fermaient._

_Alors, comme si un petit film en super huit passait devant ses yeux, il se revit vivant, car il se sentait mort depuis près de quinze ans..._

_Avec le soleil, le sourire, les amis comme les ennemis... et même un flou artistique._

**&**


	2. Et la lumière fut

**&**

**Flash Black**

**&**

**Auteur : **GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la Warner Bross et plus exactement à JKRowling. Aucun argent n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** General ; drama.

**Spoilers : ** Jusqu'au tome 5.

**Summary :** Il paraît qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler quand on est sur le point d'y passer, que l'ultime projection se lance, que tout nous revient comme un petit film à l'accéléré. Sirius Black n'y croyait pas, il aurait pourtant dû. No Spoilers T6

**Note :** Fiction toute entière inspirée par la chanson Super 8 de Jeanne Cherhal. Petit coup de pub au passage : ses textes sont de pures merveilles, foncez !

Notez aussi que les chapitres seront très très courts. Des tranches de vie, tout simplement. Bonne lecture j'espère !

**&**

_Ceci peut paraître prétentieux, mais j'ai envie de dédier cette fiction à Calimera, fantastique auteur de fan fictions, et amie du net. Nous nous parlons peu mais nous connaissons bien, je crois. Ou du moins nous nous comprenons un peu. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, Cali', et tu le sais._

_Pour elle, pour dire Merde avec un grand M à ses coups de déprime, et pour un joli sourire sur son visage..._

**&**

**Chapitre I**

**&**

Et la lumière fut

**&**

Ce bruit incessant, répétitif, lui casse les oreilles. Il aimerait pleurer mais il n'a pas l'air pour. Il a froid en bas du corps mais chaud en haut. Où est passé cette paroi contre laquelle il cognait de ses pieds ? Il ne sent plus rien, sauf un, une... quelque chose qui le tire par son euh... mais qu'est-ce donc ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait point. Il est encore trop petit.

Tout est rouge et sombre autour de lui quand il réussit à entrouvrir, par miracle, ses petits yeux. Mais le vrai miracle, c'est celui de la vie. La sienne, bien que sa naissance cause moult problèmes, ne s'en va pas. Tenace, elle reste accrochée à lui comme un sangsue. La vie le consumera petit à petit, elle a déjà commencé. L'heure de sa mort approche, même si elle est encore à des dizaines et des dizaines d'années de là. Le décompte vient simplement de commencer.

« Le cordon s'est enroulé autour de son cou. »

Cou ? Cordon ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

« Même si vous êtes décidés à mettre bas de manière naturelle comme vos illustres ancêtres, je vais devoir utiliser la magie... »

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Une femme vient de hurler et il sent l'air glacial parcourir son ventre. Il y a de la lumière autour de son thorax. D'où vient-elle ?

Bébé bouge, bébé veut crier mais ne peut pas encore. Bébé cause déjà des problèmes à ses parents.

« Madame Black, vous avez déjà perdu son frère jumeau ! Ils sortent tous les deux par les pieds ! Vous risques aussi d'y perdre la vie. »

Le souffle rauque de sa mère se calme un peu, mais il est toujours soutenu, haché, effrayé. Comme si elle était en pleine course. Bébé s'inquiète pour sa maman. Et son frère est mort ? Celui avec qui il a partagé cet espace clos et rouge pendant huit mois et quinze jours ? Son frère... Non !

Bébé se révolte, car bébé a peur. Le rythme cardiaque de sa mère s'accélère alors qu'il donne des coups de pieds et de poings, à moitié sorti de son utérus. Bébé en a marre, bébé veut en finir !

« On va le perdre, et vous avec, décidez-vous ! »

« La magie... » soupire t-elle avec difficulté. « LA MAGIIIIIIIIE ! » Finit-elle par hurler alors que Bébé donne un énième coup de poing dans son ventre. La douleur est insupportable, virulente comme un mauvais poison. Et ce n'est que la première blessure que Bébé infligera à Maman dans sa vie. Maman aura honte de Bébé et Bébé honte de maman. Mais pour le moment ils ne feront que s'aimer, même s'ils ne sont pas les mêmes, destinés à être ennemis. Bébé ne la comprends pas encore et Maman ne peut savoir ce qu'il pense, bien qu'il doute lui-même de penser déjà à quelque chose.

Bébé et Maman s'aiment. Mais Bébé la quittera bien plus tôt que les autres enfants, même s'il sera sous le même toit. Bébé est un gryffondor, et Maman une Serpentard. Bébé est un fidèle partisan de la lumière, et Maman la femme d'un partisan de Voldemort, même si ce dernier n'est pas encore connu pour le moment.

À l'instant où Bébé pousse son premier cri, Maman hurle aussi, et Voldemort parle avec Papa. Papa s'en fou de Bébé. Papa battra bébé dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Papa veut un héritier formidable, à son image, à l'image d'un coeur de pierre.

Bébé ne pourra ni pleurer, ni quémander de jouets, ni vomir sur son épaule après le rot. Pas de câlins. Juste une éducation trop sévère pour que Bébé se sente aimé de Papa. Maman l'aimera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse Bébé sous son vrai visage. Et Bébé aimera Maman en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qui elle est.

Papa et Maman sont deux méchants. Bébé est un gentil. Ça va pas marcher leur affaire...

_Comme un intrus dans le ventre d'un intruse. Je me souviens cette impression, de déjà faire tâche au milieu de ma famille..._

Et la lumière fut. Bébé, les yeux ouverts, hurla quand les rayons de la lumière artificielle lui transpercèrent les yeux comme mille flèches. Il hurla quand il sentit l'air chaud et brûlant parcourir son oesophage avec douleur. Il hurla quand le froid ambiant de la salle d'accouchement s'abattit sur lui comme un poignard. Il continua d'hurler quand le tissus chaud mais rêche de la serviette lui écorcha la peau. Il hurla de nouveau quand un objet non identifié, tout long et marron, se pointa vers lui, coupa son cordon et le nettoya. Mais quand il fut dans les bras de Maman, il arrêta de crier et se tassa contre son sein malingre.

Ses beaux yeux gris fixaient un point sans le voir.

« Faites le enregistrer à Sirius Orion Black. Descendant de sang pur de la noble famille des Black, fils d'Omicron Lucius Black et Andromeda Narcissa Black. »

La voix sèche d'une femme avait claqué à côté de Bébé. Un sursaut le parcourut. Un frisson mauvais aussi. Un goût amer sur sa langue, Bébé se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas la voix de Maman quand même ?

Sèche mais protectrice, la voix continua. « Shhh, Sirius. Mon petit, Shhh, ne pleure pas. Allez ! » Mais le câlin n'avait pas la chaleur des baisers des autres Mamans. Sirius le savait déjà. Il aimait Maman, même si elle était un peu spéciale. Mais...

« Débarrassez-vous du corps de son frère, cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est lui... » Elle porta un regard sur Bébé que Bébé ne vit pas de ses deux yeux encore aveugles, mais déjà teintés de leur gris si magnifique. « C'est lui notre héritier. L'héritier des Black. _Toujours purs_. »

Bébé ne l'aimerait bientôt plus. Maman l'aimait encore. Mais Papa n'était pas encore là. Papa était méchant. Bébé était gentil. Et avec Maman au milieu, ça allait faire des étincelles...

_Pas que des étincelles d'ailleurs. Un vrai brasier._

**&**


	3. Le vilain petit canard

**&**

**Chapitre II**

**&**

Le vilain petit canard

**&**

Oh oh.

« À couvert ! À couvert ! » hurla le petit en se précipitant sous la table la plus proche. Le chaudron bouillonnant sur la table explosa et un liquide verdâtre et gluant se colla aux murs, au lustre et aux meubles. Un hurlement retentit, comme un écho à la catastrophe.

« Kreattur va encore devoir travailler. Petit maître, où êtes-vous ? »

L'elfe de maison malingre se moucha bruyamment dans le torchon qui cachait son corps émacié et se baissa. Sur son oreille pendant un... morceau de la potion, durci. Sirius, du haut de ses six ans, grimaça. On aurait dit de la morve séchée en gros paquet.

« Petit maître, madame votre mère vous a fait mandé. »

« Nan. »

« J'obéis à madame votre mère, petit maître. »

Kreattur disparut dans un petit « pop » et réapparu à côté de Sirius, entre les pieds de chaises. Il saisit le vêtement de Sirius et en un second « pop » réapparut dans le bureau de sa mère, à l'étage supérieur.

« Va chercher Regulus, et occupe-le à autre chose qu'à marcher sur les traces de son horrible frère. »

Kreattur s'inclina avant de disparaître dans les airs. Pas plus surpris de se retrouver dans le bureau de sa mère, le petit Sirius attendit que la sentence tombe. Mrs Black termina d'écrire sa lettre, s'appliquant dans sa rédaction, peu soucieuse de l'attente forcée de son fils, et signa enfin en bas du parchemin.

« Va porter cela à la volière et revient me voir. » Elle scella le parchemin à la cire, au sceau des Black, et le donna au gamin.

« Mais c'est le travail des elfes de maison, ça ! » protesta Sirius. Outré, il tapa du poing sur le bureau.

« Silence ! Dépêche toi ! Plus rapide tu seras, moins ta punition sera importante. »

La menace donna des ailes à l'enfant. Chipant une chocogrenouille au passage sur le bureau, et ignorant les cris de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de rapporter la friandise, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. « Petit, petit ! » Sirius donna un bout de chocolat à la chouette hulotte (il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela mais il adorait tellement gâter sa seule amie dans cette maison qu'il n'en avait cure. Un bon sort d'amaigrissement, comme tous les mois depuis qu'il gavait la chouette, et l'animal serait de nouveau en forme). « Porte ça à, euh... » Il lut le nom maladroitement sur la lettre.

« Ma... Maison Jedusor. » Fier d'avoir réussi à lire deux mots inconnus, il attacha solidement la lettre à la chouette. Celle-ci hulula gentiment sous la caresse qu'il lui donna et s'envola par la fenêtre recouverte de fiente. Kreattur n'avait pas nettoyé ce coin-ci, tiens.

Il le dirait à sa mère, elle le punirait. S'il ne l'avait pas amené à elle, Sirius n'aurait pas eu de punition. Il grogna une insulte à l'égard de l'elfe de maison. Sirius s'assit sur la rampe et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu récureras la volière. Va voir Kreattur, il te donnera de quoi faire ce travail. »

Sirius grommela et sa mère le reprit de volée : « Pourquoi tu es toujours puni ? Parce que tu es une honte ! Mon fils, cesse de nous défier et tu ne seras plus puni ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je défi personne, moi... »

« Ta remarque à l'égard des agissement de Mr Malefoy et de sa jeune esclave sang-de-bourbe m'a fortement déplu. Et tes blagues incessantes me tapent sur le système. »

« Mais... »

« VA RÉCURER ! » hurla la mère Black.

Sirius s'enfuit en courant vers les cuisines pour aller chercher seau, grattoir, et eau. Il ne comprenait pas sa famille.

Il ne comprenait rien en eux. Ni leurs principes, ni ce qu'était le sang-pur, rien. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Ça n'en avait jamais eu.

**&**

Bonsoir ! Voilà, un deuxième chapitre... Je vous remercie à tous de vos reviews, vraiment ! Cela me redonne le sourire, là que ce soir c'est pas la joie. Je devrais répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai pas le courage de m'y mettre ce soir et j'ai envie de vous donner un nouveau chapitre à lire, alors je poste et puis... Pourtant, je devrais répondre à la review de Calimera, mais je n'ai rien à ajouter, j'ai déjà tout dit. Que dire de plus ?  
Voilà. Au prochain chapitre, Messieurs dames...  
Gaby.


	4. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami

**&**

**Chapitre III**

**&**

L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami

**&**

« Ne t'approche pas de lui. » Andromeda Black, la mère de Sirius Black, montra du doigt un jeune garçon aux cheveux en pétards entouré de parents aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés que lui. Son père posait une main affectueuse sur son épaule tandis que sa mère caressait ses joues, accroupie devant lui pour nettoyer une énième fois son visage.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et demanda pourquoi. Sa mère lui répondit que les Potter (elle prononça leur nom avec un dégoût profond mêlé d'une certaine admiration apparemment refoulée) étaient des traîtres à leur sang. Sirius fit la moue. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Sa mère faisait bien de le lui dire. Une fois dans le train, il irait directement dire bonjour au jeune garçon et engager la conversation.

Peu importait que ce soit un sang pur, traître ou pas, ou encore un sang-mêlé. Sirius n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, pauvre petit bonhomme de rien bientôt perdu dans la foule de Poudlard, c'était de se faire des amis, des vrais. Pas ceux que sa mère avait choisi pour lui. Sirius grinça des dents en voyant Severus Rogue et ses parents arriver.

« Bouse. » jura le gamin entre ses dents. « Il entre à Poudlard, lui aussi ? »

« Oui. » fit sèchement sa mère qui avait tout entendu. « Et tais-toi, abruti. » Sirius resta coi mais tira tout de même la langue à Rogue fils quand ce dernier arriva, caché dans les robes de son père.

« Mrs Black... » susurra ce dernier. « Vous êtes ravissante, rayonnante, même ! Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Sirius jeta un regard sceptique au teint blafard, presque gris, de sa mère. Il étouffa un rire et se vit lancé un regard noir par Rogue junior. Sirius loucha et fit toucher sa langue à son nez. Il se retint de rire en voyant l'air outré du jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux.

« Sirius ! » sa mère avait hurlé dans le quai. La moitié des personnes présentes alentour se retournèrent pour voir qui avait crié si fort. Sa mère les toisa d'un regard farouche et donna une gifle à son enfant. « Cesses tes simagrées, veux-tu ? Tu n'es plus un gamin de cinq ans mais un garçon qui en a onze et qui par dessus tout va entrer dans la plus prestigieuse des maisons de Poudlard ! Serpentard n'est pas la maison des gais lurons, mon enfant. Tu le sais bien. Et conduis-toi en sang-pur, espèce de dégénéré ! »

Sa mère regarda, gênée, le père Rogue. Il regardait Sirius avec un air de profond mépris. Sirius ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'infliger une honte publique à ses parents, et par dessus tout à l'_illustre _nom de sa famille. Les Black venaient d'en prendre un coup. Sa mère roucoula un charmant adieu aux Rogue et partit sans même un au revoir pour son fils aîné. Sirius n'en prit pas ombrage et souleva avec difficulté sa valise deux fois plus lourde que lui.

Sa mère n'avait bien entendu mit aucun sort d'allègement dessus. Son père voulait le former. Qu'il devienne un homme, comme il disait. Pffff ! Severus Rogue, trottinant comme un chien fidèle (et surtout imbécile, pensa Sirius) derrière son père lui envoya un regard narquois auquel Sirius ne répondit pas. S'il ne se souciait pas de la fierté des Black, il avait tout de même la sienne et souleva sa valise.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Sirius, surpris, se retourna prêt à jouer des coups et des poings. Il trouva derrière lui un garçon aux étranges yeux miels et aux cheveux anormalement gris pour son tout jeune âge. « Remus Lupin. » se présenta t-il.

Sirius, trop heureux de rencontrer fortuitement l'un des personnages que ses parents lui avaient le moins recommandé, sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit sa main. « Sirius Black ! »

Le jeune homme allait saisir sa main mais se retint. « Bah quoi ? » fit Sirius, voyant son sourire diminuer dans les prunelles dorées du garçon.

« Tu es un Black. »

« Et ? Tu es un Lupin ! Je t'ai craché au visage peut-être ? »

« Non mais presque... ton nom est un affront ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ton père a fait enfermer mon père pour détournement des fonds du ministère. » devant l'air ahuri de Sirius il rajouta : « Mon père n'avait rien fait, c'était une vengeance personnelle. Crois-moi que tu vas en baver par sa faute et... »

« Ouh là ! Calme toi ! Je n'aime ni ma famille, ni son nom, ni ce qu'elle représente, ça te va ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit : _l'ennemi de ton ami est ton ennemi_. Mais je crois que _l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami_ peut marcher aussi, non ? » Sirius retendit sa main. Lupin fit la moue et demanda :

« Et qui me dit que tu bluffes pas ? »

« T'as quoi à perdre, j'ai quoi à gagner ? Et puis t'en penses quoi, toi, objectivement... ? »

Lupin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le fixa intensément. « Mouais, p'têtre... » Il sourit plus largement, et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Mais gare à toi ou je te mors ! » Sirius fut heureux de son nouvel ami, même si ce n'était pas encore la panacée.

C'était un début.

« Elle est lourde comment ta valise ? » demanda Lupin, revenant au sujet initial. Sirius se gratta la tête, essayant de trouver un poids qui correspondrait mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il finit par sourire et par dire :

« Trop lourde. » Lupin partit à rire, Sirius avec lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Severus Rogue le fixait intensément.

**&**

« Un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, disais-tu ? » demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil, portant la valise de Sirius et la sienne à la fois sans la moindre gêne apparente.

« Euuuh, voui. Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Ouaip. » fit Remus en rigolant. « Es-tu sûr qu'il soit fréquentable... ? »

« Ma mère me l'a encore moins conseillé que toi, ce doit donc forcément être quelqu'un de bien. » Remus ricana, commençant à apprécier réellement le jeune homme, et dit : « Alors regarde comment se comporte ton gentleman ! »

Sirius poussa Remus pour mieux voir. « Bah voui, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! »

Au milieu du couloir, le jeune fils Potter, hautement critiqué par la famille Black, se battait en duel contre Severus Rogue. Du moins cela avait-il dû commencer comme un duel magique. Ils en étaient venus aux poings mais ne savaient pas se battre, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le premier tirait les cheveux graisseux de l'autre et le deuxième cherchait à arracher les cheveux en pétard du premier. C'était assez comique et Sirius éclata de rire, ce fut comme un aboiement de chien.

« Potter, ey, POTTER ! » cria Sirius en riant à s'en fêler les côtes. Figés dans leur bagarre, Rogue et Potter tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et parlèrent comme un seul homme.

« BLACK ! »

« Oui ? » fit innocemment le concerné.

« Je te reconnais, sale vermine ! » fit Potter en lâchant Severus et en le pointant du doigt. « Tu viens défendre ce vers graisseux de Rogue peut-être ? J'ai pas peur de toi, encore moins de lui ! » Potter remit ses lunettes en place et fit une tentative désespérée pour recoiffer un peu ses cheveux.

« Défendre ce crétin fini ? » s'enquit Sirius. Il eut un nouvel éclat de rire qui surprit tout le monde. « Non, non, non ! Oh que non ! Rogue, retourne jouer au parfait petit fils de mangemort dans tes couches-culottes et laisse nous discuter. »

« Je le dirai à ta mère... Et ton père saura tout. Tu ridiculises la famille Black à côtoyer ces... » Il toisa Remus et Potter. « Ces choses. »

« La chose c'est toi. » répliqua Sirius. « Fait moi plaisir et déguerpi ou je te joue le même tour qu'à Noël dernier. Tu te rappelles. _Severus ? _» fit Sirius d'un air taquin. Rogue parut effaré et balbutia :

« Non, tu ne referais pas ça ! »

« Tu paris ? Je peux faire pire aussi. Mes parents ont éventé la surprise mais la dernière fois, tu aurais dû être superbement accueilli ! Dommage que ça ai raté. Mais je peux refaire ça à Poudlard... »

Rogue sortit sa baguette et en menaça Sirius. Il l'ignora superbement et passa devant lui, Remus à sa suite. Il serra la main de Potter et demanda : « Sirius Black, plus que ravi de te rencontrer, Potter ! »

« James Potter. » rectifia le garçon à lunettes. « Oh, Rogue fait encore des siennes... »

Le garçonnet avait prit la fuite dans un wagon et avait littéralement éjecté un petit bonhomme un peu enrobé et joufflus, aux yeux mouillés. Sa valise ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le rejoindre. James soupira et cria : « Peter, franchement... Un Rogue, en plus ! »

Ledit Peter couina et se releva. Au même moment, une petite fille rousse aux yeux étonnamment verts sortait du compartiment d'en face. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Peter se la prit en pleine face. Les trois garçons au bout du wagon éclatèrent de rire et la fille prit l'affront pour elle.

« Bande d'abrutis ! » Elle claqua la porte et, devant leurs rires grandissants, les snoba pour se diriger vers les toilettes derrière eux. Elle poussa James du milieu et s'enferma dans la cabine. Peter, pantois à l'autre bout du wagon, se massait le nez.

_Sirius pensait que c'était un garçon maladroit, incapable et stupide. Un pantin. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le penser car Peter n'avait jamais cessé de le prouver..._

**&**

Quitte à déprimer, autant déprimer utile. Les RAR seront pas joyeuses mais elles seront là. C'est la rentrée, et pour moi c'est particulièrement merdique pour tout plein de bonnes raisons (bonnes dans le sens : incitent à la déprime). Mais bref, mis à part vous dire que je vais devoir abandonner ma passion première (la danse) pour l'école, ça me fou les boule. Surtout quand on exècre comme je le fais tout ce qui a attrait au lycée.

Bref...  
Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. La première rencontre, un instant qui ne s'oublie pas selon moi. J'aime encore plus le prochain même si vous, il va vous dégoûter. J'ai chialé en écrivant, rare de ma part. Le prochain est très, très triste.  
**_Rar :_**

**La saut de l'ange :** Heureuse que tu aimes ! Pour mes autres fics, je te conseille (d'un pt de vue objectif de ma part) Who Knows (que tu as déjà commencé je crois, merci de ta review d'ailleurs.), L'ombre de soi-même et... les One-shot. Après, ce sont toutes des fics pleines de bêtises et de Mary-Sues lol. Bzou !

**Chrys63 :** Pour la lettre à jedusor, ce n'est pas le scénario donc on ne s'y intéressera pas. La fic est déjà écrite je n'y changerai rien mais tu peux tjs imaginer ;). Merci bcp de ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir ! Surtout que au départ tu as hésité à lire. Si tu as continué à lire, c'est que quelque part la fic a un truc d'attirant, ça me flatte. :) Bzou !

**Kira-303 :** Je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews car j'étais particulièrement déprimée. Je ne l'aurai pas encore fait ce coup-ci si j'avais pas vraiment été encore plus déprimée, pour me changer les idées. C'est la première fois que je suis même pas triste mais désespérée face à une situation. Je suis tombée de très haut, ça fait mal... Bzou miss, et merci de ta review !

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Euuuh, faire que des supers chapitres ? #rougit furieusement# Bah je fait comme je le sens, et vous êtes seuls juges. Si ça vous plaît, ça me plaît :) J'ai essayé de respecter un max le caractère de la mère Black, mais dur dur... On a si peu d'informations pour la cerner ! Mis à part qu'elle était éxécrable, on sait quoi sur elle ? Rien... Merci de ta (votre ?) review ! Bzou !

**Fofolleuh :** Lol, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait tout autant rire ! Moi ta review m'a faite sourire en la relisant, c'est une grande récompense pour moi... :) Bzou !

**M4r13 :** ah non, sirius ne sera pas encore ton quatre heures, dsl ! J'en ai encore besoin pour la fic... ;) Bzou, et merci.

**Laumie : **Fan ? Et ben... Rires. Merci. Bzou !

**Siryanne :** Mais l'avantage des chapitres courts c'est que les Cliff à la fin donnent envie de lire la suite et que la publication est rapide ! ;) Bzou, et merci :)

**Ilys :** Le chapitre est là #rougit# et le prochain arrivera vite, promis ! Bzou !

**Calimera :** (le meilleur pour la fin ;) ) Onze années, dorénavant, onze. Ca passe très très vite. Mrs Black est vraiment méchante sauf avec les gens qu'elle estime ou qui la surpassent. Et comme ni Sirius ni Kreattur ne sont estimés ou au dessus de sa propre estime... Perdu. Prochain chapitre, empaquetté, et livré ! Bzou, miss Cali, raison d'exister de ces lignes versées.

Et voilà. J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable et je vous embrasse très très fort !


	5. Les jolies colonies de vacances

**&**

**Chapitre IV**

**&**

Les jolies colonies de vacances : merci papa, merci maman...

**&**

Dans un grand bruit, le verre se brisa au sol. Sirius venait à peine de mettre un pied dans la maison. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il tremblait de tout ses membres. Il posa sa valise dans le couloir et, tremblant de tout ses membres, se dirigea vers le salon.

Il pénétra dans le salon. Sa mère, portant un plateau rempli de bouteilles vides, se confondait en excuses en ramassant une coûteuse coupe brisée au sol. Une main d'homme, garnie de bijoux d'argent et de diamant, esquissa un geste négligeant pour la faire sortir. Sirius savait à qui appartenait cette main.

Il trembla encore plus, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses jambes. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il croyait qu'il allait sortir de son thorax d'un moment à l'autre. Il repensa à, il y a quelques minutes, les dernières minutes de calme dans le magicobus. Elles lui semblaient irréelles en cet instant. En cette maison. En cette... prison. La liberté du début de sa première année à Poudlard lui manquait déjà. James, Remus et Peter lui manquaient aussi. Même la terrible Lily lui manquait, et l'horrible professeur de potions. Il aurait même préféré la compagnie de Rogue le graisseux à celle de...

De son père.

« Oh, Sirius est là, mon mari. »

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. L'homme alanguit sur le canapé se releva et Sirius put clairement distinguer ses cheveux noirs de jais. Un frisson le secoua, il sentit de la sueur couler dans son dos. De la sueur froide.

« Fils. » fit simplement l'homme. « Avance. »

Ni bonjour, ni bouse. Un ordre. Avance. Alors Sirius avança, le premier pas lui coûta toute sa conviction. Son courage de Gryffondor, lui, se barrait en sucette. Il contourna la table de bois où sa mère avait déposé le plateau et fit face à son géniteur. Il essaya d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire mais rien ne vint. Seule la formule habituelle sortit de sa bouche :

« Bonjour, père. »

Sirius vit du coin de l'oeil que son frère l'écoutait dans la cuisine, le battant de la porte était légèrement entrouvert. Il était derrière. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. C'était injuste, parfaitement injuste.

« Non, ce n'est pas un bon jour aujourd'hui, fils. J'ai appris toutes tes... frasques, à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas cela qui me gêne vraiment mais... » il prit le cure dent qui restait dans un verre vide et croqua l'olive posée dessus. « Mais les personnes avec qui tu le fais. Un... Lupin. » Un tic agita son oeil gauche tandis qu'il prononçait son nom avec un dégoût certain. « Un Pettigrow dont je n'ai pas entendu parlé et cela n'a pas d'importance et... » Son père s'avança par dessus la table, jusqu'à toucher le front de son fils avec le sien. « Un Potter. Te rends-tu comptes de la traîtrise que tu nous infliges ? »

Il ne souriait même pas sadiquement devant le tremblement largement visible de son fils. Sirius ne contrôlait plus ses membres, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Paralysé par la peur, il n'arrivait même plus à protester. Où était-donc passé toute sa verve de ce trimestre ?

Avec une lenteur qui frisait l'agonie, son père sortit sa baguette à manche d'argent de sa poche et la retira de son étuis de velours. Elle était si belle. Sirius avait toujours voulu jouer avec dans le passé. Maintenant, il avait la sienne bien sûr. Et celle-ci était devenue... aussi belle que menaçante.

Dangereuse.

Meurtrière.

Sirius tressaillit quand son père joua nonchalamment avec son item magique.

« À ceci près, qu'en plus, tu es un Gryffondor dans une famille de Serpentards. Tu es vraiment désespérant. _Doloris. _»

Le ton badin de la conversation avait joué des tours à Sirius. Il n'avait pas vu venir le sort, il n'avait pas pu s'y préparer. C'était la première fois que son père le battait. La première fois que Sirius subissait ce sort horrible. Et il n'avait que onze ans.

Le ton sur lequel son père avait prononcé le sort était tout aussi badin que le reste de la conversation. Dans sa douleur, entre ses cris et ses pleurs, Sirius pensa justement. Le sort n'avait été qu'une banalité. Une formalité.

Il n'était qu'une misérable chose à ses pieds.

Une formalité à régler. Il n'était venu que pour ça, pour le punir.

Sirius hurla, cria, et supplia. Le sort ne dura pas longtemps, mais la douleur persista. Il n'eut même pas la force de se relever. Son père rangea sa baguette et, devant sa mère qui ne faisait rien pour aider son fils, se pencha sur sa descendance.

« J'espère que cette leçon de morale sera la dernière et que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sera à un mariage, ton mariage. Avec une sang pure. Nous l'avons déjà choisie. Leïa Lestrange, la soeur de Rabastan. »

« Mais c'est ma cousine... » réussit à articuler Sirius. Son père ne réagit même pas, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de dire, comme si son fils était en parfaite santé :

« Oui, mais ta mère et moi sommes bien frères et soeurs... »

Sur cette terrible révélation, il laissa là son fils agonisant. Sirius n'eut même pas le courage de se relever. Il resta là des heures, à ne penser à rien. Pas même à la nature de l'union de son père et de sa mère. Il était de toutes les manières trop jeune encore pour comprendre.

Sa mère s'en était allée préparer le dîner sans un regard pour lui. Si Sirius n'était pas allé trop loin dans la provocation, elle l'aurait sans doute aidé, choyé, lavé et soigné. Mais là, le mur s'était totalement refermé. Plus aucun lien ne les unissait.

Il rêvait qu'il était à Poudlard. Il ne pensait à rien.

Il attendait que la douleur s'en aille.

Que ça passe.

**&**

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre... je sais, je sais : il a été long à venir. La rentrée m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps et j'ai... euh, littéralement oublié que j'étais auteur de fanfic, dont une en cours ! Mais voilà la suite, la voilà... Prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, pour me faire pardonner (j'espère ;-) )  
**RAR !**

**Chrys63 :** Bah, j'ai essayé d'imaginer leur recontre de la manière la plus réaliste qui soit, et je n'ai vu que celle-ci. Sirius et James ne pouvaient pas s'être connus autrement que par hasard, ou par chance... même s'ils sont issus de deux familles sorcières, les Black et les Potter s'haissent trop pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager une trêve entre eux, lol. Merci de ta review !

**Laumie :** Tant mieux si t'es fan. ;-) Je sais pas si j'approche la perfection à chaque chapitre, j'en doute beaucoup d'ailleurs mais... lol, merci ! Bzou !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Le chapitre précédent est ton préféré ? Et celui-ci, il est combien dans ton classement perso ? Lol. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même s'il est très très sombre... Une réalité frappante (c'est le cas de le dire... hem.). Courage pour tes exams, j'espère que tu as réussi celui de droit, et tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! Bzou !

**Kira-303 :** C'est pas parti pour s'arranger, la rentrée, mais bon... je subis en silence. Rien de graves, mais des tas de petits événements qui, quand j'y repense, m'enfoncent à chaque fois un peu plus profondément... Mais bon : heureusement que l'écriture est là ! Bzou !

**Llewella et Deirdre :** (un jour j'arriverai à écrire ton pseudo sans m'y reprendre. XD) J'espère vraiment que dans le t7 elle approfondira le cas des Maraudeurs, vu le très peu d'information qu'on a eu sur eux dans ces 6 derniers tomes... ils sont mythiques ! Ils prennent plus de place dans la passion des fans que HP ou HG, ou d'autres, alors qu'ils ne sont que des persos secondaires, lol ! Sinon, moi chuis en Terminale L et je confirme : ça va être la pire des années... ça l'est déjà d'ailleurs. Bzou la miss, et merci. ;-)

**Ilys :** Oui, je trouve aussi que la dernière phrase résume parfaitement la vie de Peter, hin hin. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bzou !

**&**

Voilà ls gens, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû... Reviews ? XD


	6. Au clair de la lune

**&**

**Chapitre VI**

**&**

Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot.

**&**

Sirius grommela et finit même par crier des insanités. QUOI ENCORE ? Il venait juste de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit passée et là, on le réveillait.

Il y eu un hurlement de loup à déchirer les tympans les plus solides, tout près de son oreille.

« James tu es taré ! » fit Sirius en sursautant. Le troisième année aux yeux chocolats et aux lunettes étincelantes ne souriait pas. Ce n'était pas l'insulte qui le choquait. Sirius ne chercha pas à blaguer. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois minuscules années mais c'était comme s'ils étaient frères. Le visage encore enfantin de son ami James était plissé sous le poids de l'inquiétude.

« Sirius... Faut qu'on parle. »

« Où est Peter ? »

Un ronflement sonore parla en son nom.

« Quoi ? » demanda plutôt Sirius. « Pourquoi tu réveilles pas Peter ? Merde James, il est presque une heure du matin ! J'ai sommeil ! »

« Sirius c'est grave ! »

Le visage du brun encore trop jeune pour que l'on remarque sa beauté stupéfiante se figea en une moue interrogatrice. Il allait tout faire cracher à James. Sirius sourit soudainement : « Je pari que c'est cette Lily ! Tu es amoureux je le savais ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » cracha James en manquant de réveiller Peter. Il reprit plus bassement : « Et ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler... Viens, allons dans la salle de bain. »

« James... » fit Sirius, surpris devant le comportement anormalement sérieux de son meilleur ami. Il le suivit dans la salle de bain et frissonna au contact de ses pieds nus contre le carrelage glacé. Il ne dit rien et se roula en boule, assit à même le sol contre le lavabo. James l'imita et sortit sa baguette.

« Que fais-tu ? » l'interrogea Sirius.

« Attends... » Il fit un mouvement de la baguette et la pièce fut insonorisée. « Si je n'ai pas réveillé Peter, c'est parce qu'il aurait eu trop peur et que tout le collège aurait été au courant en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour dire quidditch. » Sirius eut un petit sourire. C'était tellement vrai.

« Une nouvelle blague, une vengeance précisément ? » fit-il, l'air machiavélique.

« Non. » dit James. « C'est à propos de Remus. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il était malade. Il ne lui était quand même pas arrivé quelque chose, non ?

« Il est gravement malade ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Euuuh, plus ou moins... » dit James.

« Mais alors il faut aller le voir à l'infirmerie ! » cria Sirius. « Réveillons Peter ! Prends ta cape et... »

« Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. »

Le teint de Sirius, déjà pâle, vira à plus blanc que blanc. « Il est à Sainte Mangouste... » énonça t-il comme une évidence.

« Non. » répéta James. « Laisse moi parler Sirius ! » Il avait crié. « Tu ne me poses pas les bonnes questions, alors laisse moi parler, veux-tu... ? »

« Désolé, James. » fit le jeune Black, penaud. De plus en plus intrigué, et surtout de plus en plus inquiet, il écouta le récit de son ami :

« Tu t'es endormi avant minuit, heure à laquelle on devait aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. » Sirius se souvint de cela et rougit d'avoir manqué à ses obligations. Il se souvint aussi que Remus tenait mordicus à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas le voir. « Peter ne s'est pas gêné pour rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée bien qu'il n'ai pas d'excuse. Cependant, j'y suis quand même allé et... et je n'ai pas trouvé Remus. Mais j'ai trouvé ça sur le lit. » James sortit un calendrier lunaire ouvert au mois de Mars de cette année. Trois dates étaient entourées. James montra la calendrier à Sirius et, tous les mois, trois lunes étaient entourées. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

James reprit : « Et j'ai aussi trouvé, à côté, sa montre moldue qu'il ne quitte pourtant jamais. » Il sortit le beau bijou de sa poche et le posa sur le carrelage blanc et froid. L'aiguille indiqua une heure pile du matin et Sirius soupira.

« Ainsi que ceci... » James sortit la fiole vide d'une potion d'un vert écoeurant. Il en restait un peu au fond et il n'y avait pas d'étiquette. Mais quand James enleva le bouchon de liège qui la maintenant fermée, il sentit l'odeur familière de la potion anti-douleurs de Madame Pomfresh.

« Et ? » s'enquit Sirius, ne voyant vraiment pas où James voulait en venir. « Qu'est-ce qui est si grave pour te mettre dans cet état, mis à part que Remus a mystérieusement disparu de l'infirmerie ? Il est peut-être aux petits soins de Madame Pomfresh dans une salle adjacente que nous ne connaissons pas encore, voilà tout. »

« Sirius, voyons ! Sa précieuse montre abandonnée sur un lit, de la potion anti-douleurs... Ses absences régulières tous les mois, ces trois lunes entourées à chaque fois sur ce calendrier... voyons Sirius ! Le mois dernier c'était l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Lors de notre première année et de la deuxième, sa grand-mère était encore morte. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit biologiquement possible d'avoir trois grands-mères. Et Sirius, bouse ! Regardes y de plus près ! »

Il mit le calendrier sous le nez de son ami. Le jeune Black s'en saisit et frotta son menton pensivement, signe qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Sirius... » fit James avec un air lourd de sous-entendus. « Ces lunes sont pleines... tu fais le rapprochement ? Tu comprends pourquoi Peter l'aurait crié sur tous les toits ? »

« Merde ne me dit pas que... »

« J'crois bien qu'si pourtant... »

« Remus, si gentil ? »

« Ils ne sont pas forcément méchant sus leur forme humaine... Et puis sa force phénoménale, et toutes les fois où il a sentit venir le concierge ou sa chatte avant même que nous ne l'ayons entendu ! Ce sixième sens à la précision surnaturelle... »

« Bouse, tu as raison. »

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux amis.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda James. « On le dit à Peter ? »

Sirius se frotta de nouveau le menton puis secoua la tête. « Non. On dit à Remus qu'on sait. Si jamais ça tourne mal, on dit rien à Peter. Remus ne sera pas exposé aux quolibets. Il avait voulu garder ça secret, même pour nous. »

« Il a peur que ça se sache. C'est normal, vu le regard des gens sur les loups-garous. » dit James avec beaucoup de sagesse. « Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Bah, c'est toujours Remus mais avec plein de poils ! »

Sirius éclata de rire et James le suivit dans son hilarité. Ils finirent par se calmer et par discuter de la manière dont ils annonceraient ça à Remus. C'était délicat, très délicat. Sirius soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il dormirait. Son sommeil à rattraper attendrait la nuit prochaine, ou alors les deux heures de cours d'histoire de la magie de la journée du lendemain.

**&**

Tadaaaam ! Il a été rapide à venir çui-là, hein ? ;-)

Je me suis aperçue d'une horrible répétition au début de l'autre chapitre... un bonbon pour celui qui la voit (et vu que personne l'a vue... #croque dans le bonbon#). J'ai fini à 14h aujourd'hui. Je publie ce chapitre, j'écris un peu, et je retourne bosser... ah là là... C'est dur d'être un TL .

Est-ce normal d'avoir déjà envie de glander et de ne rien faire, quite à ne même pas prendre le cours et à écrire des fanfics en philo, au bout d'à peine une semaine et demi ? Nan, j'crois pas, hein...  
RAR !

**Kaka La Zen :** Pourquoi sa mère s'appelle Andromeda alors que sa cousine aussi ? Simple : la tradition dans les familles est de reprendre le nom de personnes proches de la famille, et que l'on estime. Généralement, on le met en deuxième prénom. Seulement, j'ai trouvé que ce serait bien si, par exemple ici, les familles de sang pur abusaient carrément de cette tradition. Vouala. Bzou la miss, et merci...

**Kira-303 :** Lol, mais de rien ! J'espère que tu as bien bien bien écrit entre hier et aujourd'hui :-p Merci beaucoup beaucoup ton soutient, ça me touche. :) Bzou.

**M4r13 :** Nan, j'aime bien y aller à la tronçonneuse XD. J'ai dû concevoir des épisodes des feux de l'amour dans une autre vie, mdr. La trad de TMW avance doucement, je prends mon temps libre pour la traduire, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard... Mais je continue. 50 du chapitre de traduit. :) Bzou miss !

**Ilys :** Abîmé Sirius ? A peine ! XD J'espère que ton neurone s'est remis du choc des parents Blacke t des cours :-p Bzou !

**Auzzy :** Ouaip, ça faisait longtemps ! ° La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue... Bzou !

**Llewella :** (aha ! Vengeannnnnnnnnce !) Pour le sort, j'ai hérité des euh... séquelles de la version anglaise. En anglais, c'est doloris tout court. Sorry :$ Je mélange tout ° Bzou !

**Siryanne :** coucou toi ! J'arrête à quel page ? Bah... à la mort. :

**Fofolleuh :** Heureuse que ça ait été à ton goût, j'espère que ce fut de même pour celui-là. Bzou !

**Laumie :** Ouééé, 'sont mourrus les méchants Black parents ! XD Et je suis pas PARFAITE ! La preuve, y avait une horrible répétition dans le chap précédent... ;) Bzou !

Et voilà les gens... Gros bisous à vous tous, un grand grand merci et... à plus.

Oh non, pas à plus tout de suite ! Ceci est très très important pour moi : Vous lisez des fics sur la série Alias ? J'aimerai savoir... où que ce soit, sur fanfictionnet ou ailleurs. Merci. :)

A plus les gens !

(Revious ? XD)


	7. Un mariage trop parfait

**&**

**Chapitre VI**

**&**

Un mariage trop parfait

**&**

Sirius s'observa dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

« Classe ! T'es canon ! » lui renvoya son reflet.

« Pour l'occasion, ça me désole... » soupira Sirius.

« On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, vu ta tête par contre. » compatit son miroir.

« C'est pire. »

« Pire ? »

« Un mariage. » répondit Sirius avant de remettre le voile noir dessus pour le faire taire. Il passa une main négligente dans ses cheveux. Restait plus qu'à espérer que sa cousine, et future épouse de surcroît, soit un laideron pour servir à ses parents que la beauté légendaire des Black serait compromise. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment échapper à ce mariage. Aujourd'hui, ce n'étaient que les fiançailles. Bien heureusement. Le mariage serait pour sa majorité, à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était que dans deux ans. Il entrait déjà en sixième année. Sa... promise faisait ses études sous la tutelle d'un précepteur. Ce devait être une nana à l'esprit complètement embrigadé sangs-purs. Sirius grimaça.

« Jeune maître, les invités vont arriver. »

Sirius renvoya Kreattur à coups de pieds. Il ne supportait plus cet elfe de maison, il n'en pouvait plus. Le serviteur avait le malin plaisir de suivre Sirius à la trace dès qu'il posait un orteil dans la maison. C'était devenu encore plus invivable qu'auparavant. Se résignant au pire, Sirius ouvrit la porte. Il inspira profondément et sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

Il descendit les escaliers comme un beau prince et snoba son jeune frère qui devait obligatoirement pénétrer après lui dans la pièce. L'aîné passait toujours en premier.

« On t'a attendu, Sirius. Tu exagères. »

« Je t'emmerde. » souffla le premier héritier des Black à son frère.

« Sale chien. » répliqua Regulus.

« Critique pas ces charmantes bêtes. » répondit calmement Sirius en pénétrant dans le salon.

Sirius accusa le coup. Les elfes de maison s'étaient vraiment surpassés pour décorer la pièce. C'était d'un vert Serpentard mais c'était beau. Une fée n'aurait pas mieux fait. Splendide. Ses parents devaient à tout prix vouloir ce mariage. Son père, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait battu (aux dernières vacances) s'était déplacé en grande pompe pour l'occasion.

« Ta beauté et ton élégance font honneur aux Black. » le complimenta t-il. L'éloge arriva comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Sirius grimaça. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, de l'honneur des Black...

« Merci, père. » susurra t-il pour la forme. « Magnifique décoration. Mais vous avez fait des efforts sur votre personne aussi, à ce que je vois. » Sirius sourit d'un air hypocrite et son père fulmina en saisissant parfaitement l'insulte cachée sous le compliment.

La conversation n'alla heureusement pas plus loin car les Lestrange arrivaient. Le père Lestrange était un gros homme à la moustache fournie et aux favoris broussailleux. Son crâne dégarni brillait comme si on l'avait lustré. Sirius pouffa devant sa démarche lourdaude et sa voix étrangement aigu pour un homme de sa stature.

Arriva Mrs Lestrange, banale femme de quarante ans aux traits tirés et à la mine sombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs et presque aussi graisseux que ceux de Rogue lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des fesses. On aurait dit un balais brosse.

Sirius faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée mais il se retint devant un regard sévère de son père. Quand sa promise arriva et lui fut présentée, il n'en crû pas ses yeux.

Grande, brune, yeux d'un bleu profond, pulpeuse mais pas trop, charmante, sourire divin, bref, tout ce qu'un homme normalement constitué aurait souhaité. Sirius ne pensa qu'une seule chose.

Les salauds.

Sirius n'avait plus aucun argument à présenter pour éviter ce mariage, même si celui qu'il avait en réserve était ridicule. Le maigre espoir auquel il se raccrochait avait disparu.

Il tombait.

C'était foutu.

**&**

Blablabla sangs-purs. Blablabla, parti Voldemort. Patati Patata, virer les sangs-de-bourbe du pays. Grrr.

Il avait eu raison sur un point : elle n'était pas moche, la Leïa Lestrange, mais aussi dépourvue de personnalité qu'une endive crue. Sirius se massa les tempes douloureusement.

« Un problème, cher Sirius ? »

Et voilà qu'elle lui jouait les bonnes petites femmes déjà au foyer, machin à réparer les emmerdes en bonus.

« Hmm... Oui. »

Son père lui envoya un sourire crispé à l'autre bout de la table, que Sirius lui renvoya avec au moins autant d'hypocrisie. Son problème ? Il allait se marier avec une femme somme toute parfaite mais complètement psychopathe et ne supportait pas ça.

Sirius soupira.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » prétexta t-il.

« Veux-tu que nous sortions un peu prendre l'air ? »

« Faites attention, c'est un quartier moldu. » les prévint Mr Lestrange.

« Raison de plus... » fit la promise de Sirius avec un sourire malsain et une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Son excitation faisait peur. Sirius déglutit.

Elle était folle, complètement allumée. Une vrai psychopathe, une malade mentale, dangereuse. Totalement embrigadée par les idées familiales. Trop fidèle à leur cause.

Une meurtrière.

« Je vais simplement prendre une potion dans ma chambre. » dit Sirius en se levant. Il se sentit chanceler. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Sirius se retint à la rambarde des escaliers et monta sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte, apercevant Kreattur qui le suivait du coin de l'oeil.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas se marier avec cette...ce... ça.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Une idée naquit dans sa tête. Il était grand, son oncle Alphard lui avait légué assez de gallions pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans travailler quand il était mort l'année de ses quinze ans.

Ce soir là, il prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Ses parents ne le revirent pas.

_Ne le revirent plus._

**&**

Héhé. Me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue sans honte ! Surtout le passage sur les moldus, niek niek. Sirius s'est enfin cassé de cette maison de barges ! Bon, en promo, le titre du prochain chapitre : «Erreur de parcours» Je vous laisse spéculer dessus... en attendant :

**RAR !**

**Kaka La Zen :** J'espère que ta journée d'école s'est bien déroulée et que ce petit chapitre aura réconforté ton esprit engourdi par les cours, lol. Pour les animagus, j'ai décidé de passer ça sous silence, je trouve qu'il y a d'autres passages de sa vie beaucoup plus importants ! Bzou miss !

**Llewella :** (après la vengeance, la revaaaaaaaaaaaaaanche ! XD) Et encore un autre ! Héhéhé ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as paru aussi réaliste que le précédent. Pour moi, si Sirius était parti en se disputant avecs es parents, ils s'y seraient opposé et il n'aurait jamais pû partir, et je ne conçois pas le fait que Sirius puisse se battre contre ses parents, aussi horribles étaient-ils. Donc j'ai fait comme ça... j'espère que ça t'a plû ! Bzou !

**Chrys63 :** Comment Remus a pris la chose ? Oh, à toi d'imaginer ! Ici, ce sont les souvenirs de notre Sirius, pas de Remus, hihihi ! Bzou !

**Jochou :** Merci de ta review ! Bzou ! Miss la perleuse XD

**Ilys :** Sirius est tellement beauuuuuu ! #soupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir# Bon, faut que je me prépare mentalement à glander donc ? Faciiiiiiiiile mdr ! Vive la terminal :-p

**Siryanne :** C'est ça, c'est ça ! Tricheuse va :-p Bzou, et merci ;)

**&**

Merci à tous de vos reviews, et gros bisous à vous... a domani ;)

Reviouzes ? XD


	8. Erreur de parcours

**&**

**Chapitre VI **

**&**

Erreur de parcours

**&**

Sirius se frotta les mains. Snivellus allait se payer la peur de sa vie, pauvre imbécile ! Le Serpentard avait juré qu'il n'irait pas là-bas, car suivre les indications foireuses et vantardes d'un Gryffondor était contraire à son code de conduite, mais Sirius était certain du contraire.

Il allait y aller.

Sirius pouffa. Snivellus allait en faire dans son pantalon, qu'il aimerait être là-bas pour le voir lui aussi. Uh uh uh. La tête de Rogue allait valoir le détour quand...

« Sirius ! Je te cherchais ! T'étais passé où ? Tu me suivais et d'un seul coup, pof ! Disparu au détour d'un couloir ! Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? »

« Ah ah ah. » fit Sirius, pince sans rire devant la dernière remarque de son meilleur mais imbécile ami. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le tarabistouille sur sa côte de popularité grandissante auprès de la gente féminine. Il n'aimait pas cet état des faits. Il se foutait comme de sa première baffe de ces greluches gloussantes et rougissantes à son passage. « Nan, j'indiquais juste à Rogue le chemin de la cabane hurlante. Et toi ? »

« 'Ai croisé Lily. » fit James en se massant la joue.

« Quarante-trois. » commenta Sirius.

« Tant que ça ? »

« Et vouais, mon vieux. » Sirius s'étira et entama le retour à la salle commune des Gryffondor avec son copain. « Il me tarde demain matin, pour voir sa réaction ! » se languit-il.

« La réaction de Rogue. » fit Sirius sur un ton badin.

« La réaction de Rogue à quoi ? » demanda James, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Bah quand il rencontrera Remus sous sa forme animale, pardi ! »

« Attends... tu... tu as fait quoi ? »

« Ben, je te l'ai dit ! J'ai indiqué le chemin de la cabane hurlante à Snivellus ! Ah là là... sa tête va valoir son pesant de gallions, crois-moi ! »

« SIRIUS, CRETIN DECEREBRE ! »

« Uh ? »

« Remus ne se contrôle pas, il va le déchiqueter ! Et en plus s'il arrive pendant la transformation, la couverture de Remus sera totalement grillée ! Ouh ouh, tu réfléchis des fois ? »

Sirius ne dit rien, les yeux grands ouverts. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il avait encore ouvert sa grande gueule.

« Bouse. »

James le planta là et se précipita en courant dans la salle commune. En coup de vent, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et ressortit de la salle.

« James, mais, mais tu fais quoi, là ? »

« JE NOUS SORS DE LA MERDE DANS LAQUELLE TU NOUS A PLONGE LUI ET NOUS JUSQU'AU COU ! »

« Mais, mais... »

« Bouge ton cul, bouse ! »

Sirius courut à sa suite mais s'arrêta là. Il ne voyait plus son ami qui s'était mit dans la cape d'invisibilité au détour d'un couloir. Sirius grommela et 'assit, la tête entre les mains.

Remus lui en voudrait à mort. Il ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Jamais.

Il avait encore ouvert sa grande gueule.

**&**

Voualou voualou...

Pas de RAR aujourd'hui. J'suis trop crevée pour ça, sérieux. Le lycée, ça vide de ses forces, le boulot à la maison encore plus, sans parler des obligations personelles. Bref, j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cette fois. :) Sachez que je suis à chaque fois très heureuse de lire vos reviews ! C'est superbe de savoir que vous aimez !

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à votre goût.

Bzou !


	9. Vivent les mariés !

**&**

**Chapitre VIII**

**&**

Vivent les mariés !

**&**

« Wouhouhou, vivent les mariés ! » hurla Sirius à la sortie de l'église. Trop heureux de s'échapper enfin de la cérémonie moldue de mariage, extrêmement ennuyeuse, Sirius sauta les quatre marches du parvis de l'église d'un seul coup. En tant que témoin, il aurait dû être plus... sérieux ? Adulte ? Mâture ? Non, il n'était rien de cela. Il était heureux, jeune, et insouciant, pour une fois en ces temps noirs.

James et Lily sortirent les derniers de l'église. Son meilleur ami semblait tout aussi soulagé que lui de s'échapper de là. Le témoin moldu qu'avait choisi Lily, l'une de ses cousines aussi rousse qu'elle, toisa Sirius d'un regard mauvais alors qu'elle suivait comme il se devait les mariés en sortant, avec un sérieux à décapiter les marchands de glace d'un regard. Sirius lui sourit, radieux, et se plaça près de son poteau James pour la photo.

« T'es marié, Potter ! »

« T'es con, Black. » répliqua James entre ses dents. Mais il naissait sur ses lèvres un sourire, prémices d'un énorme fou rire.

« Sirius, pitié. Juste pour la photo... » le supplia Lily en faisant une moue à faire craquer un caniche. Mais Sirius n'était pas un caniche. C'était un bâtard de chien noir pure race !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et se tînt droit, souriant toujours. Quand le photographe eut placé tout le monde, son sourire devint plus franc, moins charmeur. Et au développement, seul transparaissait sa joie d'être simplement présent au mariage des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Aussitôt le flash passé, il ébouriffa les cheveux de James, miraculeusement coiffés en ce jour, et souleva Lily dans ses bras.

« Ey, c'est moi le marié ! » s'insurgea James et regardant son meilleur ami prendre sa femme dans les bras.

« Oui mais tu as... comment disent les moldus déjà ? Oh, oui. Tu as la force au cul. Tes bras maigrichons n'auraient pas réussi à la soulever. Cette robe pèse trois tonnes. » Sur un clin d'oeil équivoque, il laissa là un James rougissant devant ses invités et une Lily partagée entre le rire franc et la, tout aussi franche, engueulade. Elle n'en fit rien. Photo !

Lily lança le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Sirius ne sût pas qui le rattrapa, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient lancé un sort pour que la personne qui le rattrape soit vraiment mariée dans l'année. Si c'était une femme, Sirius espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne serait pas le (mal)heureux élu de son coeur.

Il tourna son regard vers sa moto.

« Bouse ! » jura t-il. Il avait oublié un détail capital sur l'objet qui devait amener le couple Potter à Godric's Hollow pour la fête qui allait suivre et le mariage sorcier dans la soirée. Discrètement, il agita sa baguette et une pancarte « JUST MARRIED » apparut à la place du numéro d'immatriculation.

Sirius avait autorisé James à conduire sa chérie pour cette fois-ci. Depuis el jour où il s'était planté dans un arbre avec, il ne lui avait plus prêté. Mais il pouvait bien faire une exception... juste pour aujourd'hui.

Son meilleur ami descendit les marches avec sa Lily dans les bras et la déposa à l'arrière de la moto. Remus, que Sirius avait perdu dans la foule, rejoignit le jeune Black.

« Ils sont magnifiques. Parfaitement assortis. » commenta t-il. « Qui aurait crû que Lily la tigresse et James tête enflée se marieraient un jour ? »

« Pas moi en tous cas. » fit la voix de Peter dans leurs dos. Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant de le machouiller en regardant les deux mariés prendre le départ vers leur nid d'amour.

Une ribambelle de voitures suivit et Sirius, qui était l'un des seuls à savoir conduire dans leur bande, fit monter la kyrielle de sorciers présents dans une Austine magiquement modifiée avant de démarrer et de klaxonner comme un fou en l'honneur du mariage de son meilleur ami.

Et de la naissance à venir.

**&**

« James... » chuchota Lily à l'oreille de son mari. « Tu es un gentil garçon et tu enlève la chantilly que tu as autour de la bouche. » Elle le toisa, puis porta son regard sur Sirius, Remus et Peter. « Et j'aimerai aussi que tu montres à mes invités, qui ne te connaissent pas encore, que tu es un individu adulte et capable du meilleur, même si je sais que tu excède dans le pire. Sois gentil et enlève tout de suite ces bonbons changeformes du milieu du buffet. »

James et ses acolytes écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais... mais comment tu sais ? »

« Je vous connais, et si j'ai épousé cet homme c'est parce que je le connais, lui, particulièrement bien. Sirius, s'il te plaît... »

« Okay, okay... » concéda l'animagus chien. Sirius se leva de table et alla rejoindre d'autres invités près du buffet. Ils avaient entamé les chips mais pas les dragées de mariage. L'une des coupes remplies de dragées contenait en fait uniquement des bonbons changeforme. Sirius s'empara de la coupe et s'apprêtait à aller dehors pour les jeter à la poubelle quand une voix acide le fit se retourner.

« Goinfre. Non content d'être malpoli et gamin, vous êtes aussi goinfre. Laissez ici cette coupe pour les autres, malpoli ! »

« Oh... » Sirius sourit devant la cousine de Lily, mais aussi le témoin de cette dernière. S'ils avaient mit ces bonbons là, c'était parce que les seuls invités restant savaient pour la magie. Il tendit la coupe à la demoiselle. « J'allais simplement en distribuer. Tenez, prenez en une poignée si vous voulez. »

Ne sachant pas si elle devait vraiment le croire ou pas, elle se saisit néanmoins d'une quantité non négligeable de dragées, ou du moins semblait-il, et en mit une dans sa bouche. Sirius, tout sourire, explosa de rire quand un bec de canard pointa sur son visage à la place du nez et de la bouche. La cousine de Lily voulu dire quelque chose.

« COINNNNNNNNNN COIN COIN ! »

Un gros silence s'en suivit dans la salle et Lily se retourna. On entendit le cri qu'elle poussa contre Sirius jusque dans une benne à ordures neuve où celui-ci se réfugia avec la coupe de bonbons.

Remus jugea qu'il était bon d'aller jeter les restes des entrées à ce moment et demanda à ce que l'on vide les poubelles des cuisines dans les bennes à ordures.

« Salaud. » grommela Sirius, une feuille de salade sur les cheveux, et de la sauce vinaigrette partout sur lui.

Mais il gardait un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce même sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage à ce souvenir._

**&**

Salut !

Beaucoup de gens ont trouvé comme une «baisse de régime» au dernier chapitre. Je le sais. C'était aussi, il faut le dire, un de ceux pour lequel j'étais le moins inspirée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Celui-ci est bien dans son genre, quoiqu'un peu trop léger et délirant, je sais. Hormis ces deux chapitres, les autres sont, je trouve, d'un niveau convenable. (Parce que quand je relis... sigh !) Bref, je vous livre ici ce modeste chapitre 8, en apéritif à un péplum d'ennuis et de noirceur. Les derniers chapitres ne vous décevront pas je pense, ils m'ont fait pleurer.

Le prochain chapitre, portant le titre d'«il est né le divin enfant» (tout le monde aura deviné qui), est toujours très optimiste, mais les deux prochains ne seront égalés par aucun autre côté noirceur.

Vous savez que vous me faites culpabiliser pour vous avoir livré un chapitre aussi minable la dernière fois ? C'est pas parce que j'ai mis du temps à répondre aux reviews (d'ailleurs, je fais une réponse généralisée !) mais parce que je me disais : «Et s'ils n'aiment pas encore celui-ci ?» en jetant un regard sceptique à mes lignes... Je culpabilise, mais c'est de bonne augure :) On ne m'y reprendra plus à poster un chapitre... disons-le franchement : expédié par manque d'inspiration.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont aussi remarqué l'emploi fréquent du mot 'bouse'... XD J'adore ce mot. C'est le 'merde' version sorcier ! -rires-

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une excellente lecture du tome 6 – même si je me doute que comme moi, vous l'ayez déjà lu et en anglais et en français et ce deux fois chaque fois (XDDDD) – et j'espère vous avoir été d'une plus agréable lecture que la dernière fois.

Oh... Il est possible – et même quasiment certain – que je publie une nouvelle fiction méga-spoiler T6... Un Voyage dans le temps.

Je ne vous livre rien ici, sauf que le plan des chapitres est quasiment achevé. Je bloque juste sur un ou deux trucs, il faut que je cherche les indices dans le tome 6, qui je le sais en regorge, afin d'écrire avec le plus d'exactitude possible ma future fanfiction. (Gaby mène l'enquête XDDDD)

Vouala.

Bzou les gens, et à la prochaine... ;)


	10. Il est né le divin enfant !

**&**

**Chapitre IX**

**&**

Il est né le divin enfant !

**&**

« Respire ! Respire ! » cria Remus à James. Les quatre compères attendaient le plus calmement possible dans la salle d'attente. James était sur le point de faire une syncope. Sirius, pas loin d'en faire une lui aussi, suivit les conseils de Remus.

« Voilààà, inspire grandement, et fouuuu, expire. Bien, recommence, doucement... » Remus sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Il se retourna et sourit. Étrange état des faits. « Sirius, c'est l'enfant de James qui va naître, pas le tiens. Cesse de t'inquiéter toi aussi ! »

Sirius s'offusqua et se releva, prenant une profonde inspiration : « Je ne m'inquiète pas, je... »Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure aux sangs. « Je vais être parrain, bordel Remus ! »

« Je vais être papa, MOI ! » s'écria James. « C'est moi qui doit stresser, pas le parrain. »

« Et il le fait très bien tout seul. » ajouta Peter.

« Je... » James ne dit rien. Sa respiration se coupa d'un coup. Ses yeux, fixent, ne clignèrent même plus. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. « Je... »

« Oui, on sait,tu vas être papa. » répéta Sirius. « Et moi je vais être parrain. » ajouta t-il en frissonnant.

« Je suis papa. Écoute. »

« Bouse, oui. » Remus, qui avait pourtant l'oreille fine, n'avait pas entendu le premier cri du bébé. L'enfant en poussa un deuxième, puis un troisième. Le visage de James se fendit d'un grand sourire niais.

« JE SUIS PAPA ! » hurla t-il en sautant sur Remus. Il s'accrocha au cou de ce dernier et le secoua comme on secoue un orangina.

Sirius fut tiré de sa léthargie par un quatrième cri du bébé.

« JE SUIS PARRAIN ! »

Il sauta sur James et Remus. Le loup-garou, malgré sa forme olympique et sa force surdéveloppée, ne tint pas le choc.

« Peter... »

« Voui ? »

« Tu peux enlever ces deux imbéciles de mes jambes ? »

« Voui voui... »

Peter posa le beignet au chocolat qu'il allait entamer, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, et releva les deux hurluberlus qui s'agitaient par terre en discutant trop vite pour que quiconque d'autre qu'eux deux ne comprenne la conversation.

Remus se releva en remerciant Peter de son aide et passa sa main dans le champ de vision des deux fous furieux. Mal à l'aise, il vit que tout le service de l'étage les contemplait en riant allègrement. Remus soupira. Il était le dindon de la farce. Pourtant, il était certain que les loup-garous n'avaient rien d'une volaille. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part.

Toujours dans leur conversation, James et Sirius s'assirent et continuèrent à parler. Remus perçut les mots « Chambre » « Garçon ou fille ? » « Baptême ». Il rit. Ils étaient incorrigibles à toujours vouloir aller plus vite que la musique quand ils étaient enthousiastes. Heureusement que Remus était là pour leur montrer le bon chemin et à chaque fois éviter l'accident. Et Peter était là pour... euh, non, laissez tomber Peter. Il ne sert à rien.

Ah si. À geindre.

« Euuuuh, James, tu t'es assis sur mon beignet. »

« Einh ? » fit ce dernier, se reconnectant apparemment avec la réalité. « Oh, docteur ! » James sourit de toutes ses dents et se releva avec le beignet collé sur les fesses. Remus pouffa. Le docteur sembla ne rien remarquer mais un éclat de rire général lui indiqua que les infirmières étaient toujours aussi attentives à la blague vivante qu'étaient ces deux hurluberlus de Maraudeurs.

« Mr Potter. » dit le docteur. « Vous êtes l'heureux papa d'un tout petit garçon. »

Une infirmière blonde comme les blés aux seins siliconés apporta un tout petit bébé joufflu et encore rouge. Elle le déposa dans les bras de James. Sirius bouscula l'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à lui faire un clin d'oeil et cette dernière, outrée d'être ainsi ignorée et fâchée qu'on ne la préfère pas elle et ses ballons siliconisés made in China implantés en Amérique à un bébé rond et rouge, s'en alla en grommelant. Nouveau fou rire de la part du personnel d'étage à l'autre bout de la salle d'attente.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ce petit bout de chou, Harry, était son filleul. Le fils de son meilleur ami, sa seule famille. Sa vraie famille.

« Nous avons administré à votre femme des sédatifs pour qu'elle dorme (Lily avait tenu à accoucher dans un hôpital moldu), elle se réveillera dans une ou deux heures. » James hocha sentencieusement la tête et contempla sa Lily endormie qui passait, poussée par la blonde et gonflée (dans tous les sens du terme) infirmière, dans un lit à roulettes. Ses cheveux roux s'étalaient comme une auréole autour de son visage.

Sirius sourit et gazouilla devant le bébé.

James serra son enfant contre lui et déclara à l'assemblée présente : « Ce sera un vrai fils de Maraudeur. »

« Digne fils de son père déjà, rien qu'à la coiffure. » marmonna Sirius en pouffant.

James lui jeta un regard noir, mais le sourire qui ornait son visage démentait ses promesses de vengeance. Sirius lui tira la langue, et réfléchit à la manière la plus délicate d'annoncer à James qu'il avait un beignet au chocolat collé aux fesses alors qu'ils suivaient Lily en traversant tout l'étage pour aller à sa chambre.

**&**

Toudilouwa... Dernier chapitre heureux ! Après, faudra sortir les mouchoirs. Enfin, j'ose espérer que vous les sortirez ! Sacré Jamesie, aha ! Il a la touche avec son gâteau et Sirius, lui, a une touche. Peuchère (le gâteau).

Mons drôle, mais mes deux le premier de mes deux chapitres favoris à venir : **Un sinistros seul sous la pluie**. Je vous laisse réfléchir à cela. ;)

Bon, hop hop hop ! Rar now !

**Ilys :** Pliée de rire ? Oh bo bah tant mieux ! T'es pas coincée j'espère (non parce que ma relectrice Message subliminal : Andro je t'adoooore m'a dit qu'elle avait rit comme une malade lol.) ? Bref, je suis très très flatée que ce chapitre ait été à ton goût ! J'ose espérer que celui-ci l'est également Et si je dois aller à un mariage avec Sirius, je serai obligée de l'inviter. Ce sera lui mon mari ! XDDDD Bzou miss !

**Jochou :** Ohoho ! Moi aussi j'adore ce passage. Vivent les gâteaux qui nous font rire ! Merci Peter (pour une fois XDDD) et merci à toi. Bzou !

**M4r13 :** Such a good new to know you've liked my last chapter ! (héhé, je speak english !) Moi, je crois que je vais parler en français... c'est plus sûr aussi :P

**Laumie : **Sûr, chaque fic à son chapitre noir ! Mais bon, j'aurais aimé faire exception à la règle, snurf... Merci miss Laumie de ta review, et Bzou !

**Le saut de l'ange : **Waouh ! Super longue review ! Pur 'achever Peter', tu verras ça au prochain chapitre (demain si vous êtes chanceux... plus tard sinon XD) Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé Who Knows ! C'est ma meilleure fic à ce jour je crois, et j'avais pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère satisfaire tes envies de triturage de Peter au prochain chapitre... L'arrivée à Azkaban au prochain, et ce s'ra fini... ;) XD Bzou !

**Llewella :** (wazuuuup, j'ai réussi à l'écrire d'un coup !) Ma version de la mort de Lily et James est pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira. Moi, même si c'est morbide, j'aime bien c'que j'ai écrit... Bzou miss :)

Voilà. RAR achevée. Pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de la future fic pro-tome-6, je vous invite à veiller au grain sur mon LJ. Certaines informations, extraits et autres petits bonus pourraient méchapper par inadvertance. -roule des yeux- Lol.  
Bzou les gens ! Au prochain chapitre, un des moins gais... **Un sinistros seul sous la pluie**.


	11. Un sinistros seul sous la pluie

**&**

**Chapitre X**

**&**

Un sinistros seul sous la pluie

**&**

En tête à tête avec sa bouteille de FireWhiskey, Sirius remuait de sombres pensées. À chaque coup de sonette chez lui, il sursautait malgré les nombreuses protections magiques installées tout autour par Dumbledore en personne. Mais il était en première ligne, il le savait. De nouveau, la sonette retentit. Sept fois en moins d'une minute. Ce devaient être des gosses. Sinon ils auraient ouvert la porte de manière plus brutale.

Sirius se leva, laissant tomber la bouteille par terre, et alla chercher un panier rempli de bonbons. Au départ, il les avait achetés pour Harry, mais depuis que son filleul et ses parents étaient sous le sort de Fidelitas, il ne pouvait plus les voir. Les gens devaient croire qu'il était le gardien du secret. S'il y allait, les gens qui le verraient penseraient que Sirius les menaient à eux et, en ne les trouvant pas, ils flaireraient la supercherie.

La sonnette retentit une huitième fois. Baguette en main, tout de même, il ouvrit le battant.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » cria la marmaille en sautant. Il y avait un fantôme, une sorcière – Sirius eut un léger sourire – et une citrouille géante.

« Encore dehors à cette heure-ci ? » railla t-il en souriant. « Hmmm... pour votre courageuse initiative, voici quelques bonbons. Et puis je n'aimerai pas que l'on me jette un sort, brrr ! » Il fit semblant de trembler, à la grande joie des gamins. Tout sourires, discutant de tout et de rien, leurs parents, tout aussi déguisés (loup-garou et louve-garou !) les surveillaient du coin de l'oeil, appuyés contre la barrière. Sirius se retint en riant de leur signaler que la peinture était fraîche. Tant pis, ce n'étaient que des costumes.

Et puis c'était trop tard.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il ferma la porte. Les vapeurs d'alcool, sans l'air frais extérieur, lui remontèrent d'un seul coup. Il sentit son estomac se révulser et une envie de vomir sans précédent. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas cela ? Peut-être était-ce le fait que le voyant vert, signe de la bonne santé des Potter, était passé au rouge.

Rouge vif.

Rouge écarlate.

Rouge sang.

Il ressera la prise sur sa baguette.

Peter... « SALE TRAITRE ! » hurla soudain Sirius. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et les enfants, encore dans son jardin, s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Sans se soucier qu'ils étaient moldus, sa baguette luisante et crachant des étincelles rouges et or virulentes, il débacha sa moto qui l'attendait dehors et l'enfourcha. Devant leurs yeux, il décolla en hurlant.

Ses yeux, devenus noirs, se fixèrent sur l'horizon. Se fixèrent sur la fumée qui montait haut dans le ciel. Se fixèrent sur la marque des ténèbres apparaissant petit à petit.

Sa langue de serpent le narguait. Il grogna et mit les gaz.

Peter...

**&**

Les pneus crissèrent en signe de protestation sur la macadam brûlant. L'eau par terre s'évapora sous la chaleur de la moto. La pluie avait commencé à tomber sans discontinuer pendant que Sirius volait par dessus les nuages noirs. La marque des ténèbres étaient si haute qu'elle était cachée par les gros cumulus. Sirius pensa que c'était mieux ainsi.

Il laissa tomber sa belle moto par terre, des étincelles jaillirent du contact de l'acier lustré et du sol goudronné. Il pénétra dans le jardin des Potter, et il découvrit Godric's Hollow comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

La maison, ravagée, était en cendres. La pluie finissait d'éteindre quelques braises encore incandescentes et paraissait mettre un voile pudique sur la scène. Là où aurait dû se situer l'entrée se trouvait un corps. Les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts et révulsés, ses lunettes brisées, la monture encore sur son nez... James.

Sirius tomba à terre. La tête lui tournait, chaque goutte de pluie résonnait dans sa tête comme un glas. Sans réussir à se contrôler, il passa de sa forme humaine à sa forme animagus. Le chien fit quelques pas difficilement et se traîna dans une flaque d'eau, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Puis le chien redevint homme. Les larmes se mélèrent à la pluie. Sirius avança une main implorante vers son ami et s'effondra sur lui. Son corps secoué de spasme fit trembler celui de son défunt frère d'âme.

« James... James. »

Un instant homme, celui d'après chien. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa forme, changeant au rythme de ses sanglots tout aussi incontrôlés. Sirius s'appuyait sur le torse de son meilleur ami. Il releva la tête et porta sa main à son visage.

« Mon frère... » Lentement, ses doigts carréssèrent son menton et remontèrent vers ses yeux. Il ferma ses paupiers et posa son front contre le sien. De nouveau spasmes de tristesse l'agitèrent, il se retrouva encore sous sa forme animagus.

Le sinistros, car cette nuit il en était bien un, leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages noirs versaient encore leur fiel sur lui et le monde. Il hurla comme l'auraient fait les loups. Les chiens du quartier le rejoignirent dans son cri mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils pleuraient. Sirius, lui, le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il reprit forme humaine et son hurlement d'animal se termina en un « NON ! » à la volonté décroissante. Il finit en un pleur puis en un glapissement. Sirius chuchota pour son ami et pour lui-même des paroles compréhensibles de lui seul.

Mais ce qu'il voualit exprimer c'était son regret, sa trahison, sa vengeance et...son pardon. Il demandait pardon à James. Pardon pour lui. Pour Lily. Pour Harry. Sirius se releva, baguette en main, prêt à jeter un sort.

« Sirius ? »

« Hagrid... » souffla Sirius, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre. Il vit un paquet dans ses bras relmuer doucement. Du sang coulait un peu sur la couverture. Sirius se surprit à espérer que... « Harry ? »

« Oui. » la voix rauque du demi géant était encore plus cassée qu'habituellement. Il essuya une larme.

« Harry... » Sirius s'approcha, en larmes, et regarda le petit bout de chou s'agiter dans un sommeil apparemment non naturel. Des larmes finissaient de sécher sur ses petites joeus roses et rebondies. Le géant Hagrid avait dû lancer un sort de sommeil maladroit. Le gamin dormait mal. Sirius le lança à son tour et l'enfant tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Cela valait mieux. « Harry, mon petit, mon tout petit... » Sirius essuya ses larmes et releva la tête vers Hagrid. « Hagrid, donne-le moi ! Je suis son parrain, je vais m'en occuper. J'ai sa charge, je... »

« Non. » La voix d'Hagrid était innébranlable. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de le lui amener, j'obéis à Dumbledore. »

« Oh... » Sirius ne répondit rien. Hagrid vouait une confiance sans bornes et une dévotion tout aussi illimitée au directeur de Poudlard. Sirius sût qu'il était impossible de négocier la garde d'Harry, ou ne serait-ce que d'envisager de vivre encore seul parce que tout le monde pensait qu'_il_ était le gardien du secret... La gorge de Sirius se serra à cette pensée.

_On allait le tuer._

_Pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis._

_Pour un crime qui n'était qu'à moitié le sien._

« Prends ma moto pour rejoindre Dumbledore, je n'en aurai plus besoin. » Sirius ne regarda même pas Hagrid. Il avait trop peur que ce dernier se rappelle qu'_il_ était censé être le gardien du secret.

« Sirius, tu es sûr que... »

« Oui. » il évita son regard une fois de plus. « Je vais rester ici. »

Hagrid posa une main sur son épaule et, en voulant témoigner sa sympathie à l'homme, lui broya l'épaule de sa main de géant.

« Courage. » Sirius n'en eu pas pour répondre. Il entendit vaguement le géant relever sa moto volante. La moto grinça quand le géant s'assit dessus. Il démarra et les effluves d'essence envahirent l'air. Sirius releva l'une de ses mèches trempées et collées sur son visage. Il vit un autre corps dans les décombres quand il s'avança.

« Lily... »

Son regard se durcit à la vue de sa chevelure rousse éparpillée dans les flaques et de son visage crispé dans la mort. Sirius serra un peu plus sa main sur sa baguette.

Il devait trouver le traître et le tuer. Il devait venger James, Lily, et Harry.

« Peter. »

Sirius transplana.

_Et sa mémoire se brouilla, le souvenir laissa place à un autre. S'il s'était rappellé de James et Lily, Peter, lui, ne méritait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il ne méritait rien._

_Pas même la haine._

**&**

Beuuuh. Siriuuuuuuuuus ! Snif.

M'enfin. Voilà. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera le final. Je ferai pas de rar finales, sinon va supprimer mon compte (vu que c'est interdit de faire des chaps exprès pour les rar maintenant...)

Rar now !

**Laumie :** Mais, une histoire sans passages super tristes serait-elle une histoire ? That is the question ! Lol. Bzou miss !

**Chrys63 : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Voilà la suite en bonne et dûe forme, j'espère qu'elle t'a satisfaite ! Bzou !

**Triple L :** (tu l'as dit, tu n'en as pas réchappé ! XDDDD) Mais si, mais si, prends les applaudissements pour toi ! Très jolies révérences, c'est normal ! -clap clap clap- Lol. Merci la miss d'avoir aimé le chap, j'espère que çui là t'a plû aussi ! Bzou !

**Jochou :** Et nan, le chapitre 11, dans ma numérotation et pas celle de feufeupanet, c'est le suivant :P Patience XD Bzou !

**KaKa La Zen :** j'espère que tu as réussi ton devoir de français, lol. Confiance ! Courage ! Un petit chapitre en récompense de quoi. ;) Bzou !

**M4r13 :** Thanks ! Chou comme naissance et... bien triste comme mort familiale ? éè lol. Bzou la miss !  
Et voilà. Titre du prochain et dernier chapitre (plus l'épiloque qui sera dans un chapitre à part publié en même temps mais qui ne fait que cinq six lignes) : **Danse macabre.**

Bzou les gens !


	12. Danse Macabre

**&**

**Chapitre XI**

**&**

Danse macabre

**&**

Comme une sangsue dans son oesophage qui aspirait en lui toute sa joie, toute sa haine, toute sa peine, et ne laissait que des souvenirs de sentiments mauvais. Sirius avala difficilement sa salive. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le portail de la prison d'Azkaban, ils étaient même bien loins de l'avoir passé.

Ils ne pouvaient ni transplaner ni utiliser de Portoloin dans l'enceinte et alentour d'Azkaban pour éviter les évasions intempestives. Sirius soupira, il ne disait rien depuis des jours. Il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance depuis des jours.

Peter l'avait bien eu.

Sirius ruminait sa vengeance. Que ça lui prenne une semaine, un mois, un an, un siècle, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Lentement. Sûrement. L'agonie. Traître. Mort.

Folie.

Sirius voulu passer sa main sur son visage, mais les chaînes magiques qui l'entravaient ne lui cédèrent pas un pouce. Son geôlier, convaincu d'avoir à faire au bras droit de Voldemort en personne et au pire des meurtriers encore vivants tremblait de tout ses membres dans la calèche. Sirius eut un sourire mauvais, le garde trembla encore plus.

C'était facile. Si facile.

Folie.

Mais ce le serait moins avec les détraqueurs. Sirius n'était même pas sûr qu'ils connaissent le sens du mot humour, ou même le mot simplement. Son regard se figea. Ses pupilles grises s'étrécirent, ils étaient là. Ils étaient à la porte d'Azkaban. Le visage déjà pâle de Sirius, encore beau malgré ses journées de cavales précédentes, passa du blanc au gris. Non.

Non.

Le souvenir de la nuit du meurtre de Lily et James explosa dans sa tête. Non.

Lentement, il sentit toutes les fois où on l'avait battu revenir en lui. Son passé, le côté sombre de sa vie, ressurgit en lui aussi sûrement qu'une bulle d'air regagnait la surface. Il tomba par terre en hurlant. Non. Non. Non. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne fallait pas. Son père. Son père était encore vivant, présent, il le regardait, il allait le battre. Doloris. Non. Non. NON !

Folie.

Il se roulait par terre, à la recherche d'une sortie qui n'existait pas. Qui n'existait plus. Pas pour lui. Le geôlier, affolé, prévint les Aurors dehors. Sirius fut mis hors service par l'un d'entre eux. Un simple stupefix. Figé dans sa position, ses yeux fermés, si on le croyait inconscient c'était bien mal connaître le sort lancé.

Sirius pensait encore. Mais il ne pouvait plus crier, il ne pouvait plus hurler.

Quand ils passèrent les portes d'Azkaban et qu'on le jeta dans sa cellule, délivré enfin du sort, il hurla comme jamais on n'avait hurlé. Il hurla sa rage au monde entier. Il hurla sa douleur.

Les détraqueurs s'en firent un festin.

Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres.

Les Aurors devant sa cellule sourirent. Même les terribles détraqueurs ne pouvaient effacer en eux la joie superbe de la destruction de Voldemort et de la mise en cage de son plus fidèle serviteur.

Rien.

Pas même le hurlement brisé d'un homme honni malgré lui.

**&**

Sirius baissa le regard sur les morceaux brisés de sa baguette.

C'était là que sa liberté s'arrêtait. Même les chaînes quelques heures auparavant ne l'entravaient pas tant que ça. Non. Même les détraqueurs, pourtant si efficaces sur lui, n'avaient pas réussi à miner son moral et sa vie de cette manière. Sa baguette avait encore été là, ensorcelée de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse la saisir, mais toujours là.

Elle était brisée.

Liberté évanouie.

Espoir envolé.

Baguette brisée.

Sirius aurait aimé pleurer mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Le pire des meurtriers ne devait pas pleurer. On l'aurait battu. On l'aurait battu parce qu'il était une ordure, un rejet, une merde à leurs pieds qu'on ignorait quand bon nous semblait.

Il n'était rien que le souvenir à haïr de tout ceux qui jadis avaient craint Voldemort. Ils avaient tout gagné.

Sirius avait tout perdu.

**&**


	13. Epilogue

**&**

**Épilogue **

**&**

_Ses yeux sont clos. Sa respiration basse. Son coeur ne bat plus. Sa bouche est entrouverte comme pour un dernier appel. Et son âme qui s'envole, détachée de ses chaînes, de sa vie noire et sinistre._

_Sirius Black._

_C'était son dernier flash back._

_Il était libre._

_Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il lui restait le sourire._

**&**

Vouala vouala. C'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir à publier de chapitre sur cette fiction... hmmm. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de rar finales dans un chapitre exprès vu que feufeupanetne l'autorise pas. Grumph. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier du fond du coeur, d'ores et déjà, pour les reviews que vous allez poster !  
Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux (vu les hits, je sais qu'il y en a lol !) J'espère avoir réussi au moins à vous faire sourire ou à vous faire avoir la larme au coin de l'oeil. J'ai été très très heureuse d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette nouvelle fic !  
Une autre fiction est en préparation... J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Veillez au grain, pour ceux qui sont intéréssés.  
Je ne vois pas trop quoi rajouter, je vais donc vous laisser la parole, et je vous dit à bientôt... sur d'autres pages web. ;)  
Bzou !  
Gaby.

**FIN**


End file.
